One in a million
by Brucas744
Summary: When Brooke leave she realizes she is not in love with Lucas but his brother. Does Nathan feel the same way? How does Lucas feel about all this?
1. Coming home

It was the end of the summer. Lucas sat on the beach thinking about everything that had happened. He had pored his heart out to Brooke and she left without saying anything in return. He had talked to her a couple of times since she had left and she wasn't sure she wanted to try again. She had admitted she had loved him but her feelings had changed when she remember the hurt she had when him and Peyton had hooked up. He had lost her. He had met a new girl named Jamie who had moved into Brooke's house. She looked a lot like Brooke and he wondered if that was the reason that he liked her. Today was the day that Brooke was coming home and he was going to meet her at the airport..he knew nothing would happen between the two of them but he still loved her and wanted more than anything to hold her again.

* * *

B- Lucas!

L- Hey Brooke!

She ran over and jumped into his arms

B- it's really good to see you Lucas

L- you too Brooke

B- look Lucas there is a lot of things we need to talk about, but right now im just happy to be home so lets go have some fun, we can save the talk for later

L- sounds good Brooke; lets go get your luggage

What Lucas didn't know is that Brooke had been keeping in touch with Nathan when she was gone. When Haley had come back Nathan told her it was over and he had moved on. Haley was now back in New York and dating Chris. Nathan and Brooke had become good friends and Brooke wanted more. She planned to make a move on him when they saw each other again. Brooke Davis was in love with Nathan Scott. Never in her right mind had she imagined her and Nathan together. He had always been so arrogant but when he started to date Haley he changed and Brooke loved the new Nathan. She only hoped Haley hadn't hurt him too much, she was ready to be in a relationship again and feel loved.

* * *

Brookes thoughts were interrupted by Lucas

L- so where to first?

B- well how about we stop Peyton's so I ca drop off my things, I know she is away with Jagelski but she said I could stay in the guest room as long as I needed.

L- are you sure you don't want to use my room anymore?

B- Your not living with Dan anymore Lucas, you need your room, plus it will be nice living with my best friend and we both can have our own rooms.

L- ok so after we drop off your things you want o get something to eat at the café?

B- yes, I would love to see your mom again

L- actually she is still with Andy

B- oh wow

L- yah but we can still go there, I mean aren't you hungry

B- yah actually I am

L- ok sounds like a plan

* * *

After they dropped off Brooke's stuff they headed to the café, Brooke was so happy to be home and that there was no awkwardness between her and Lucas. She was not inspecting to run int o Nathan in the café.

N- Brooke! Your home!

He pulled her into a big embrace that made Lucas look at them with envy

B- its good to see you Nate

N- what are you guys up to?

B- were just getting a bite to eat

N- well what do you have planned for tomorrow night?

B- nothing I'm free

N- how about you stop by my place we can hang out..there is something I need to talk to you about

B- ok what time should I stop bye

N- 5ish?

B- ok see you then Nate

N- hey Brooke?

B- yeah Nate?

N- you look great

With that he walked out the café and headed home. Brooke was so excited to hang out with Nathan the next day she didn't noticed I very sad Lucas standing behind her.

* * *

a/n- sorry so short but its the first chaper, please review and let me knwo how you liek the story 


	2. Rainy day

B- so are you ready to eat Lucas?

L- what's going on Brooke?

B- what do you mean

L- what do I mean? What's up with you two you were all over each other

B- no we weren't he hugged me Lucas that's what friends do when they se each other

L- that was not a friendly hug it was a "I can't wait to get you into my bed" hug

B- what do you care anyway Lucas?

L- are you kidding me Brooke? I love you more than life itself and he is my brother

B- nothing is going on between us Luke, were just good friends

L- friends don't go on dates

B- now what are you talking about?

L- tomorrow night at his place

B- you know what Lucas your being an ass and I don't want to be around you right now

Brooke got up from her place out the door, she felt somebody grab her by the arm and pull her around. Lucas grabbed her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. It lasted a couple of seconds before she pulled away.

L- before you left you loved me and you would have kissed me back if you loved me now. But you don't. You like Nathan Brooke, just admit it. It will make things easier on both of us if you do.

B- ok Lucas, ok, Your right, I did love you when I left but then I started to talk to Nathan a lot. We talked everyday and when we did it was great..i never realized what a great person he was. I fell for him..and its weird and scary because we weren't even together we were so far away and I still felt a connection to him. I don't know if he feels the same way about me..but that's a chance im willing to take. I never meant to hurt you Lucas..you were my first love..maybe my only love. Part of me will always love you..right now I just need to see what else is out there for me.

L- then go, go see him, but I will be here if things don't work out..i will wait for you forever

* * *

_I wanna get lost with you  
I wanna forget where I came from  
I wanna get lost with you  
Will you help me along  
Floating on an island with you  
I wanna get lost_

_You're the type, that won't stop til it's done right_

_Won't let him out of her sight_

_Don't mind putting up no fight_

_And that's the way I like it_

_Don't mind when a man gets excited_

_Sometimes you even invite it_

_Keeping me up all night_

_Oh, baby_

_Listen what I'm thinking_

_I wanna get lost with you_

_I wanna forget where I came from_

_I wanna get lost with you_

_Will you help me along_

_Floating on an island with you_

_I wanna get lost_

Brooke stood infront of Nathan's apartment. What am I fdoing here, she thought. He wont want to see me.

N- Brooke?

She turned around and looked at the man she loved walking towards her

N- you're a whole day early, you know?

Brooke laughed and her dimples showed. Nathan looked at her I thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world,

B- I know, and I'm sorry, im just going to go

N- Brooke wait please don't leave, I'm more than happy to see you.

B- really?

N- yeah I am

It started to pour and Nathan ran towards his apartment. He stopped and turned around. Brooke was still standing there in the middle of the parking lot with her head tilted towards the sky.

N- what are you doing crazy girl?

B- I love the rain, I love everything about it, I love the way it smells, feels, its romantic

N- your going to catch ammonia out here

B- im willing to take the risk

N- look at you you have a tank top on

He walked toward her and took of his sweatshirt

N- here

B- thanks Nate

N- what do u say we go inside, I can give you some clothes to change into we get watch a movie..

B- talk?

N- yeah we can talk

B- ok sounds good

N- lets go

He grabbed Brooke and slung her over his shoulder

B- Nathan Scott! Put me down!

N- no way Davis

Brooke came out of the bathroom in one of Nathan's tees and basketball shorts, she had never looked so beautiful.

B- what are you staring at Scott?

N- I was just thinking about how beautiful you looked

Brooke blushed

N- did I just say that out loud

B- I think you did

N- sorry

B- no I like compliments

N- anyway I wanted to talk to you about something tomorrow night but I guess because you're here near I can just say it

he waited for Brooke to comment but she didn't say anything just looked at him

N- when we started to talk all the time on the phone I felt a real connection with you Brooke. I mean we were never really good friends but the connection as amazing; the point is that I think I have feeling s for you Brooke

He waited for her to respond but she just sat there for a minute and he turned away. Why did I tell her? I just ruined our friendship, he thought.

His thoughts were interrupted when she turned his face towards her and kissed him softly on the lips.

B- I'll see you tomorrow Nate, thanks for the clothes

And with hat she walked out the door


	3. Big decisions

It took Nathan forever to fall asleep, all he could thing about was Brooke. He could not wait to hang out with her tonight. He was planning something special for her, something he hoped she would like.

* * *

L- Hey Brooke

B- Hey Luke

L- Look Brooke, I'm sorry about yesterday…I shouldn't have acted the way I did

B- It's okay Luke, really it is.

L- friends?

B- friends

L- good, well your date with Nathan isn't until later tonight so do you want to go catch a movie or something?

B- Sure Luke that would be fun, what movie did you have in mind?

L- I was thinking wedding crashers

B oh I have been wanting to see that..let me just grab my purse

Much to Brooke's protests Lucas paid for her ticket. And to her surprise she had a really great time with him. Things were turning back to the way they were before he told her he loved her. Something came over her during the movie and she couldn't stop looking at him, oh god..she was not falling for him again..not now..not when her and Nathan just got together. But it was true Brooke had feeling for Lucas Scott again…what was she going to do?

B- Thank you so much for tonight Luke..i uh had a really nice time

L- You okay Brooke?

B- yeah I just have a lot of my mind

L- well im going to go finish up this new Stein beck book I bought, have fun at Nathan's

Lucas tunred and started to walk out of her room

B- Luke?

L- Yeah Brooke?

Brooke quickly kissed him on the cheek and walked out the door.

* * *

N- Hey there Brooke

B- Hey yourself

Nathan immediately pulled her into a passionate kiss

N- I missed you

B- I missed you too, here are your clothes from last night..i washed them

N- oh you didn't have to do that

B- oh well..i did

N- you ready for dinner?

B- I sure am, what's on the menu?

N- well I made chicken enchiladas

B- oh my favorite

N- I know

Brooke smiled and they started to eat

B- wow Nate this is great, I didn't know you could cook

N- im full of surprises

B- sure are

After they finished Nathan tied a blindfold around Brooke's eyes

B- Well Mr. Scott you are full of surprises

Nathan laughed and led her towards the bedroom, he took off her blindfold. Brooke looked around and saw candles everywhere and the bed was covered with rose petals

N- well?

B- Nathan im not ready for this..i..i have to go

She let go of his hand and headed for the door

N- Brooke, wait

He was too late she was already out the door

* * *

A/N- Ok i am really confussed about this..brathen or brucas..its up to you guys! If you want a say..vote..so review! 


	4. I want You

THE VOTES ARE IN..WHO IS GOING TO BE WIT BROOKE? guess you'll just have to read and find out

* * *

Brooke tried to sneak in the kitchen door quietly

L- Hey Brooke

Brooke jumped and turned around to see Lucas there

B- Lucas you scared me!

L- Im sorry Brooke

B- that's ok

L-so how was your date?

B- um it didn't turn out the way I planned

L- oh im sorry Brooke, you wanna watch a movie?

B- yah that would be fun

While they were watching the movie, Brooke couldn't stop looking at Lucas. She leaned over and kissed him. The kiss lasted for a couple of seconds before Brooke pulled away

L- what was that?

B- a kiss

L- why did you do that

B- earlier I was thinking Lucas and I was confussed..i had to see if I really did still love you, so I kissed you to see if the feeling were still there

L- were there?

B- no

L- I didn't think so

B- sorry

L- no its okay, im happy that your happy and if that means that your with Nathan, than im happy for you

B- what's up with the two of you?

L oh well I lied to him about visiting Haley and about trying to bring down Dan, he found out told me he wanted nothing more to do with me, we weren't brothers and we weren't friends

B- oh Luke im sorry, I could talk to him if youd li

L- no, it wont help. I just miss my brother I guess

It wasn't long before Lucas and Brooke had fallen asleep on the couch, together.

* * *

Nathan heard a few knocks on the door. He immediately thought of Brooke and ran to the door. He was surprised when he opened the door and he didn't see the woman he loved, instead he saw

N- Haley?

H- Hi Nate

N- what are you doing here?

H- I missed you

N- Haley we have been through this before,

H- Nathan I love you with all my heart and I know you love me, so deep down inside yourself just see that you want me

N- I don't want you Haley, I have moved on

H- I don't believe you

N- go back to New York and go back to Chris

H- me and Chris aren't meant to be together, but we are

N- Haley I told you ive moved on

H- we are meant o be Nate, just let me inside we can talk about this

N- no

H- why not?

N- BECAUSE IM IN LOVE WITH BROOKE

Haley just stood there unsure of what she had heard. Tears came to her eyes and she started to cry

N- Hales I never meant to hurt you, I care about you, I always will, but when you left me the first time you took the part of me that loved you with it.

H- so you moved on to Brooke Davis? Slutleader

N- Don't call her that. Brooke has the biggest heart, she's kind, cares about everybody around her, she's not the same person we knew sophomore year, and you know it

H- whatever Nathan, so you choose Brooke over me?

N- I guess I do

H- fine, ill see you around

With that Haley stormed in search of Lucas

* * *

H- hey Luke im home

No answer

She walked in every room in the house but wasn't expecting to see a sleeping Brooke and Lucas in each others arms

H- well isn't this nice

B- Tutor girl is that you?

H- yeah Slutleader, its me

B- excuse me?

L- Hales what are you talking about?

H- im talking about I was just over paying my ex husband a visit and he told me he chose Brooke over me. And now I find you in Lucas's arms, how could you do that to him?

B- Haley Lucas and I are just friends

L- we fell asleep, Brooke loves Nathan

H- well im sure Nathan wont love hearing that Brooke slept in your arms last night

L- Haley this is all a big misunderstanding

N- is it?

They all turned around to see Nathan standing there

B- Nathan, Lucas and I are just friends, we watched a movie last night and we fell asleep, that's all

N- im sure that all Brooke, im about of her

B- Nathan wait! Nathan

N- what do you want Brooke

She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him around. He looked in her eyes and got lost

B- I want you


	5. us?

N- what did you say?

B- I want you Nathan, I love you

Nathan took a step back shocked at what Brooke had just said to him

B- Nathan?

N- sorry, im just- what about Lucas?

B- what about him?

N- I know your history with him Brooke..

B- Nathan there is nothing more between me and Lucas, I love him but not the way I love you. He is like my best friend because Peyton. I may have loved him before I moved but I don't anymore. Your all I want

N- oh Brooke

B- please just tell me how you feel

N- I love you too

Nathan smiled and started to walk towards Brooke.

N- I have loved you ever since we had our first kiss in kindergarten.

B- Nathan

N- shhh don't say anything

He pulled her into a soft kiss that ended passionately. He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her.

N- what do you say we go inside?

B- sure

They laced fingers and walked into the house

H- I see you guys worked everything out

B- yeah we did

H- how long will this one last Brooke

B- excuse me?

H- well all you relationships what last a week

N- Haley that's enough

H- whatever, I'll see you later Luke, I'm out of here

After Haley leaves Brooke starts to cry

N- Don't listen to her baby, she's just jealous

B- she's right though my longest relationship was a month and that was with broody over there

N-well it would have lasted longer if well you know

B- you think?

L- it would have

B- so im not a total slut?

N- not totally

Brooke smacked Nathan in the arm

N- hey! That hurt!

B- well that's what you get

N-how about we watch a movie

B- we?

N- yeah, you me…and Lucas

L- really?

N- yeah big brother, this has lasted to long

L- oh you have no idea how happy this makes me Nate

N- well before you get all lovey dovey on me lets go watch a movie


End file.
